Who's Your Daddy!
by Rainy Day Anime
Summary: No one could have prepared for it. It was just too stupid to even consider. But it happened and for the boys of Hopes Peak Academy, things were going to get a lot more...degrading. With female pimps and and male ho's, will the group be able to stay together and work things out? Or will they submit themselves to the power of the pimp. Rated M for smut, swearing, and romance.


**Ladies and Gentlemen. Girls and Boys. Readers and Watchers. Tacos and Burritos. Good and Bad. Douchebags and Decent People. Welcome to another one of RainyDayAnime's signature stories. One full of humor, romance, action, smut and a whole lot of WTF moments. So without further delay I welcome you all to my tale of stupidity. Enjoy!**

You're My Bitch Now

There were times in his life where he questioned what exactly he did wrong to suffer for the things he dealt with. Things like tripping and landing on his face, or falling down a flight of stairs, or even being forced to partake in an insane game in which the point is to kill any of fourteen other people all because a teddy bear told them to. Oh yes, that last one was his favorite.

No but in all seriousness this was definitely something Makoto Naegi didn't expect when he ate his Fruit Loops this morning. In fact he was pretty sure that no one would have expected to do this, EVER. Then again he was pretty sure nobody else had to deal with a high school killing game, but hey you never know. But low and behold here they were, fifteen students standing in the gymnasium waiting for their "principal," by which he used the word as loosely, to come and tell them what fun filled torture he had in store for them today. Oh he could just feel the excitement in his stomach. Like having indigestion.

"Upupupupu"

Out of nowhere appeared Monokuma.

"Alright listen up ya bastards. Now so far you all have kept your cool. Being friendly, and nice and all that other garbage. It's sooooo boring, honestly I have never met a more boring group of people, especially you!"

The bear pointed to Naegi

"You have to be the most least interesting person on this damn planet. I've seen the things you do and it's like watching paint dry on a wall. Hell I've taken dumps more interesting then you."

And Naegi's pride fall down another few notches. It's not his fault his talent wasn't that great.

"But anyways I'm not here to tell you all the obvious. No I'm here for something way better, something so horrible, so despairing, so humiliating that it'll piss you off so much you'll have to kill someone!"

Everyone tensed up. They knew that the bear had something up his sleeve that'll try and make them turn on each other. But still they were confident enough to resist.

"But first I got to grab some things. So I want you all to wait here until I get them, ok?"

Everyone glared in annoyance. Whatever it was, it wasn't exactly intimidating anymore.

"You mean to tell me that you called us all here just so you could blow us off and make us wait?!"

Mondo yelled but he did have a point. It was kinda of anti-climatic for Monokuma to just call them here and just leave them hanging. Not exactly something you'd expect from a villain but then again what did he know?

"I agree with Mondo, what kind of guy just calls everyone and just takes off? "

"I assume someone who is just trying to build suspense"

"Well I for one don't feel anything. In fact I'm less scared of him now then I was before."

It seemed like everybody felt the same. It all sounded too stupid to be taken seriously. Like Hagakure. Well there was Chihiro, who was still a little bit tense, but in all fairness the programmer was probably more emotional than the rest of them, considering the whole kill each other in order to leave thing. But as for everyone else they seemed unamused if anything.

"Upupupu"

Suddenly out of nowhere in particular appeared Monokuma. Everyone in the room stood shocked at what they were seeing.

"Like my style?"

Monokuma was wearing things that quite frankly disturbed the hell out of them. His clothes were a pair of purple slacks, white shirt, yellow vest, a red tie, a black fedora hat with a white feather on the side, white platform shoes and to top it all off, a purple jacket and a gold chain with the words "DESBEAR" in diamond studded letters. Oh and he had a cane too, a small black cane with a metal figure of a Monokuma on top. Needless to say it was the freakiest thing Naegi had ever seen in his entire life and he could definitely count on seeing this in his nightmares in the near future.

"What. The. Fuck am I seeing right now?"

Asked Leon.

"This, my small dick friend is my awesome and very much appropriate for the situation, pimp outfit!"

"Wait you're a pimp?"

Asked Hagakure. Leave it to the oldest one in the group to ask such a retarded question. Leon was still fuming about the small dick crack but nobody was paying attention to him at this point.

"That makes you the ho's"

The bear laughed. Of course this pissed off everyone else to no end. Sakura looked like she would curb stomp a bitch at any moment. Even Chihiro looked angry, if that was even possible. It was more like a pout mixed with a glare, which more adorable then anything but anyways you get the idea.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?! Get your ass down here so I can destroy you, you fucking bastard"

"Mondo Oowada! I ask you to refrain from using such language!"

"Fuck you Ishimaru!"

"Bitches! Bitches! Your pimp is speaking so listen up! I got an important announcement."

The floor in the middle of the room suddenly opened up, revealing more strange shit that would make this day sound more weird then it was.

There were a racks of clothes. But not just any clothes, no because that would be too easy, no instead there were racks of clothes similar to the ones Monokuma wore, all in different colors. Some of the clothes were fur coats, which was strange considering their tormentor was a bear. There was a stand next to it filled with what looked like 8 black canes.

"Now these here are going to be the new uniforms for a few of you. Who you may ask? Well you're all about to find out. Now will Sayaka Maizano, Sakura Oogami, Aoi Asahina, Chihiro Fujisaki, Junko Enoshima, Kyouko Kirigiri, Celestia Ludenberg, and Touko Fukawa please go over on the opposite end of the boys."

"Why the hell should we?"

Called Asahina.

"Because if you don't I will personally shit on everybody's pillows tonight before you go to sleep. Also I'll take away all the doughnuts and protein shakes in the school."

"Everybody do as Monokuma says!"

All the girls walked over to the right side of the court. Leaving all the guys on the left. The Hope's Peak Academy symbol on the floor separating the sexes. Monokuma didn't have to threaten to take away the food though, just saying he'd shit on their pillows was enough to get them moving.

"Ok now I will now give you all the rundown about what's about to happen here. One of the groups will be given the chance of being pimps and be granted their very own ho! Yay!"

Nobody cheered. In fact everyone was sure the one in control was retarded.

"Well fuck you! You bastards get the chance to have your very own ho's, your slaves, your servants, bitches, money makers, whatever you wanna call them you got them and they have to do whatever you want without question. The least you punks can do is be grateful I'm doing this for you. After all I could just kill Naegi."

The teenager in question nearly fainted from fear. Why the hell did he have to be the one?! Why not Togami?! Nobody liked Togami!

"Like leave the poor kid alone you rotten little teddy bear. Go pick on someone your own size."

Junko was the last one Naegi was expecting to defend him but he'll take what he could get.

"Thanks Junko."

"No problem."

Junko gave him her signature smile and peace sign.

"Wow nice job Naegi I'm impressed. You finally found someone who thinks your somewhat sexually attractive."

And now things were awkward, great.

"U-um, no. Sorry Naegi.

Junko blushed as she looked away. Of course Naegi was the one that had to deal with it.

"Anyways moving on, when I call your name come on up and pick your prize. And yes before you say anything you have to use most of the outfit, which includes the coats, jackets, pants, shoes, and cane. The hats are debatable because let's face it, most of you can't pull of a look as good as me."

Monokuma struck a pose. It was all quite except for the crickets in the background.

"Who let the crickets out!?"

Nobody said anything. Mostly because they were wondering how the hell did crickets get into the gym in the first place. So after a few seconds looking around everyone gave up.

"Rotten bastards. Anyways get your shit when I call your name."

Monokuma cleared his throat...somehow.

"Chihiro Fujisaki"

The tiny girl walked up and carefully browsed through the various colorful outfits. She looked really nervous and was having a hard time deciding on what to get. Naegi of course walked up to help but...

"Oh for fucks sake kid just grab the one with your name on it!"

"W-what?"

Monokuma was scaring her but thankfully Naegi walked over and heroically looked through the outfits until he found one with the name "Chihiro" on it.

"Here you go"

"Th-thanks Naegi"

Naegi felt a little better seeing Chihiro smile at him.

"Oh I see how it is. Naegi's into the small cute girls huh? Nice choice Naegi, too bad you have less of chance tapping that ass then you do at escaping but hey whatever works for you."

Naegi's mouth hung open in shock as Chihiro flushed with embarrassment.

"I-I-I...I got to go sorry."

Chihiro turned around and bolted for the exit.

"Wait Chihiro! I didn't..."

But it was too late, Chihiro was gone. Naegi had lost his chance to tap that ass.

"Wow Naegi you suck at this whole flirting thing."

Naegi bit his lip and settled to just glare at the bear.

"Anyways let's get this show on the road. Aoi Asahina please come on up."

Asahina strolled over and grabbed her outfit. She looked at Naegi for a moment almost expecting him to say something but thankfully Naegi decided to quit while he was ahead and kept quite.

"Oh ho ho, now we got the swimmer eyeing you Naegi. Maybe that whole lovable loser thing, really gets a turn on with the ladies."

Aoi ducked her head in embarrassment and just grabbed her outfit before leaving the same way Chihiro did. This was going to be a recurring theme, he just knew it.

"Sakura Oogami please get your freakishly giant body up here and grab your outfit, which by the way took 12 hours to make thank you very much."

The fighter didn't seemed fazed by it and just grabbed her outfit. Naegi wasn't going to get trapped again. Hell no, instead he closed his eyes and didn't say a word. Now there was no way he could get bagged on.

"Jeez Naegi I know she isn't the prettiest thing but you could at least look at her. I mean I didn't think she was hideous but you apparently think so. I never thought of you as the judgmental type."

FUCKING MONOKUMA! Naegi opened his eyes as fast as he could just to see the very offended face of the strongest fighter he had ever seen. He was honestly about to piss himself he was so scared.

"N-No Sakura wait! I don't think that at all. I think you're a very pretty in fact."

Oh god what has he done. Looking around he saw everyone else eyeing him. Now he was the one being judged and he didn't even do anything!

"Why thank you Naegi, but I'm sorry to say I'm already spoken for. I thank you for the compliment."

"BURN!"

Yelled Hagakure. Naegi just held his head down in shame as Sakura walked up. And just like he figured Monokuma did this every time a girl went up. The worst was when he was watching Maizano grab her outfit and Monokuma said he was a stalker and or rapist. Yeah, major brownie points won there. By the end of it all, Naegi had been so humiliated that he just felt like disappearing inside his own asshole. Why his asshole you may wonder? Because he felt like shit that's why.

"Now we play the waiting game. But don't worry I got gifts for all you guys too. Aren't I a generous bear."

Naegi wanted to kick that bear so hard he'd explode. Monokuma tapped his cane on the ground and suddenly a large present popped up in the middle of the room.

"Alright when I call your name come up and grab one of the presents in the box. They got your names on them so don't worry about fighting over which is best, you greedy bastards."

Monokuma cleared his throat.

"Makoto Naegi"

Figures he'd be first. Going over to the present Naegi opened it and searched for his name in whatever it was in the box.

"What the hell?"

Naegi grabbed his "present" which looked like to be a collar. He looked the thing over and it did have his name on it but what was he supposed to do?

"Everybody else"

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes Naegi, the world isn't all about you, you know."

Naegi didn't even have a chance for a comeback.

"THIS IS NOT APPROPRIATE IN A SCHOOL ENVIORMENT!"

"No fucking way and I wearing this"

"Do we look like some sort of animal to you Monokuma?!"

"I will not degrade myself by wearing this"

"NO FUCKING WAY IN HELL!"

"Dude not cool! I am sooo not wearing this."

"I don't get it."

"Shut up Hagakure"

"Alright quite down you bastards it's time to go over what going on. But first..."

A small grapple hook type thing popped out of the collar and just shot itself on his neck. Naegi could feel his neck being squeezed. Now the damn think was on and no matter what he did it wouldn't come off.

"Yeah don't even try to pull them off. You know that American movie with Arnold Schwarzenegger? Yeah it's sorta like that. If you try to take them off or leave they will explode."

Naegi wasn't sure what that movie was but the whole neck making head explode did sound familiar. He thought it was from the SAW series but that wasn't point. At any case removing the neck collar was a big no-no.

"Well fuck my life"

Naegi realized he said that out loud and felt like an idiot but who cares, he said what everyone was thinking anyways. He looked around and all the guy nodded in agreement.

"Alright everyone, looks like all out ladies friends are coming back. Get ready to bow down and lose your dicks because you're all getting vaginas now. So heeeeeeere they are."

Monokuma clapped his paws and jumped up and down in glee. It pissed him off so much but it wasn't as important as seeing the girls that came in.

First up was Kyouko Kirigiri wearing a purple sports jacket with a black dress shirt tucked in some purple slacks and black high heels. She didn't have a hat on like Monokuma but that was probably a good thing. In her hand was a black cane that had a Monokuma piece at the top.

Next up was Chihiro Fujisaki wearing an orange jacket, button up but a black dress shirt could be seen. She was wearing orange slacks matching her jacket and black platform shoes that made her almost a foot taller. The strangest thing was the orange floppy hat with a black feather on the right side. Like Kirigiri she also had a cane but unlike Kirigiri who was calm and cool like always, Chihiro looked like she was going to cry but thankfully was able to calm herself down albeit still looking uncomfortable.

After them was Asahina and Sakura both dressed like pimps. Aoi had a tight fit red jacket, white shirt and a gold chain around her neck that read "Sugar Sweet." She had red bellbottom slacks and black flats. It looked like she was kinda embarrassed standing there with everybody looking at her like she was on display.

Sakura herself looked like someone you'd see a mob boss would where. Unlike the others who wore simple jackets, Sakura herself wore a big fur coat. The color was black with white at the end of the sleeve and looked to be kinda thick. The coat itself hung on her shoulder, her arms not in the sleeves but instead crossed over her chest. She was also wearing a black three piece suit, with a red tie and white dress shirt. Her shoes were white flats. Her demeanor didn't change though. Both her and Asahina were carrying canes with the only difference was that Sakura's was much bigger.

Maizano and Celestia came next. Now Celestia had an outfit similar to her original design but with black slacks and a black and red coat, a red tie, and a vest, along with some red heels. It all looked different but at the same time it all looked similar to her original outfit. It all honesty she didn't look the least bit uncomfortable. Maybe because the outfit resembled her style to a degree.

Still it was nothing compared to Maizono. The pop star had on a small navy blue fur coat and matching bellbottoms to go with it and matching vest. In addtion to that she was wearing a black dress shirt with a white tie and had rings on her hands, all of them gold along with a cane. She was smiling as she twirled the cane around in her hand.

Finally out came the last two girls. Fukawa looked the strangest out of all of them by far. Her outfit consisted on a dark grey suit with matching tie and vest. She was allowed to wear her regular shoes which was strange and her cane was clenched tightly to her chest, almost like she thought someone was going to attack her. The amount of attention she was getting was obviously taking a toll on her nerves and she looked like she would have a mental breakdown.

Junko outfit definitely stood out but in a different sort of way. Instead of a flashy and amazing outfit that one would expect from a model her outfit was probably the most plane. Like Sakura her outfit was mostly black but hers especially was black. There were some gold cuffs and one silver ring on her right hand but those were the only sort of contrast to the outfit, that and her pink hair. She wore a simple black pinstriped jacket, matching slacks, a light grey dress shirt and a black tie. Really it was quite the opposite one would expect someone like a super model would wear. She was also wearing a black fedora on her head that, although looked good on her, still didn't make her outfit stand out too much. Strangely enough, besides Kirigiri, Celestia and Maizono, all the other girls looked some sort of embarrassed or angry, but Junko didn't show any sort of expression at all.

"Well, well, well looks like our sexy ladies are here to play. And now ladies and bastards I welcome you all to a new game I came up with while eating all the Frosted Flakes and stealing the prize."

"God damn it, I wanted that prize."

Naegi mumbled under his breath. The prize was a windup toy race car that normally wouldn't be so interesting to a teenager but in a life like this one he had to take what he could get.

"Now the game is called pimp my class. The goal of which is to see how long the guys deal with being the bitches of these ladies right here. Now I will assign a hoe, i.e you guys, to a pimp and you will remain with that person until I say otherwise."

The other guys didn't like this new turn of events.

"FUCK YOU BEAR!"

"You must be jesting!"

"No way in fucking hell!"

"THIS IS NOT ACCEPTABLE IN A SCHOOL ENVIORMENT! THIS ISN'T EVEN ACCEPTABLE OUTSIDE A SCHOOL ENVIORMENT!"

"Does he honestly think we would do this?! Seriously what the fuck!

"This game has gotten real old, REAL FAST!

Naegi agreed all of these and more.

"Fuck my life"

Monokuma banged on the ground with his cane.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Monokuma slammed his paw on the top of the cane, causing all the men fell to the ground in pain. The collars were shocking them to the point where it looked like they were going to die there on the spot. After a few moments of pure agony Monokuma let his paw go and stopped the guys from dying. Of course that didn't stop them from twitching on the ground like a Harlem shake video but at least they were alive.

"Now before anybody else opens there mouth I got to get you all settled in. Now ladies as you can see all the guys here have electronic shock collars on. Now I have the power to shock all of them while you girls only get to shock the one I give you. If your ho tries to take off the collar or if you try to take them off, they will explode. Now with that being said let's get down to business.

Monokuma tapped his cane three times on the ground and a bingo machine popped up from underneath the floor. Inside were several white and black plastic balls.

"Ok then when I call your name please turn this crank five times and the name I'll pull out will be your bitch until I say otherwise. Got it?"

All the girls nodded, too afraid of what would happen to the guys if they caused any problems.

"Junko Enoshima"

The super high school model walked up and glared at Monokuma before turning the crank. After awhile Monokuma motioned Junko to stop and picked out one of the balls. Breaking it in half Monokuma pulled out a slip of paper.

"Junko Enoshima your bitch will be..."

Monokuma paused for dramatic effect. It was working because everybody was nervous.

"Makoto Naegi!"

"W-what!"

"You heard me, Makoto Naegi is going to be your bitch until I say so."

Naegi was hurt, his body was still twitching but he was able to make out what happened. He was now the in the care of the super high school level fashion girl. He was now the bitch of Junko Enoshima. Yet for some reason he didn't really mind that. As he looked at the woman he'd be with he couldn't help but smile a little. It was probably because of earlier when she stood up for him when no one else did.

The same scenario continued for everyone else. Mondo was paired Chihiro, Ishimaru was paired with Asahina, Hagakure was paired with Maizano, Leon was paired with Fukawa, and Togami was paired with Kirigiri. As hurtful as it may sound it was actually quite hilarious the combinations everyone was stuck with. But the funniest of all would have to be Hifumi Yamada being paired up with Sakura Oogami. The intense fat to muscular ratio between the two teens was just hilarious and they knew it. Hifumi groaned, saying he could already feel the pain while Sakura shook her head in disappointment.

"Alright then, now that you ladies have your own ho let me explain how these canes work. If you tilt the Monokuma head up you should see a red button." All the woman checked and there was indeed a red button underneath the head piece.

"Now I when I say three I want you all to press the button ok? One, two,...three!" All the ladies pressed their buttons at once. The moment they did all the men yelled in pain, holding their necks as the collars shocked them. Immediately everyone let go of their canes, some running over to see if the boys were alright.

"Naegi you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?!" Once again Junko was considerate to him, she ran over and quickly helped him to his feet. Strangely enough her voice sounded different then normally, almost like it was deeper. Naegi quickly ignored the thought though, after all it was probably his imagination or maybe some sort of delusion caused from being shocked so badly.

Monokuma laughed at their agony.

"Now this is what I'm talking about. So much despair this will inflict. It almost makes me want to dance. Actually you know what? I think I will!"

Monokuma started to dance, using a mixture of the can-can, ballet twirl, and some sort of wavy arm motion. In fact it would be quite funny if the situation Naegi was in wasn't quite painful. After awhile the bear stopped.

"Ok now for all of you who need to have things explained to them I'll give you a rundown. Each lady has the power to shock their ho whenever they disobey. I have the power to shock all of you if I feel like. The goal is to see how long you guys will last before they snap and kill someone. Sound fun? I think so. In fact I think I'm going to dance again."

Monokuma restarted his dance routine and laughed like a child getting that one Christmas present that they wanted more than anything else in the world. Nobody said a word though. Not with Monokuma still holding that cane of his.

Monokuma stopped dancing after a bit.

"Excuse me Monokuma. I seem to not have a slave of my own. Will I get one or will this cane be just for show?"

Celestia twirled the cane in her hand as she waited for her answer. Monokuma stared at her for a moment but didn't say anything.

"Dancing time!"

Monokuma once again started his dance, leaving Celestia annoyed that she was being ignored. When Monokuma stopped he looked at Celestia again. Then without saying a word he started to dance again, finally stopping after about 5 minutes.

"Alright but in all seriousness since there are an odd number of people then we will switch out off the ho's every so often so that everybody can get a turn."

"How long will that ?

"Until I say so but tell you what, I'll do something nice and give you all the option to trade with another pimp for a ho. It has to be agreed upon by me so that I can recalibrate the cane's to each ho. Pimps can only try to change their ho's once a week. If I say no then you can't try until the week is over. Any question?"

Kirigiri walked forward.

"Can we switch our ho with someone who does not have one?"

The boys felt a little emasculated to be already referred to as ho's

"If your thinking about getting rid of Togami then I decline the transaction. But to answer your question, yes you can in fact change your ho with someone who doesn't have one. Any other questions?"

Celestia walked forward again.

"Can we command our "ho's" to kill a student?"

Everyone tensed at the thought. The shock collar were bad enough but now they could be forced into killing their friends without any chance to stop it?! Holy shit this wasn't fair.

"No, as much as I would like for that to happen giving a command to kill another student would be too easy of a trial and that would be boring. I set the canes to have a listening device inside that will stop the button from being pressed if one of you says a certain set of commands. If I find out one of you tried to do that then I will switch the places between you and your ho until further notice. Can't ruin my fun just yet now can we? Any more questions?"

Chihiro surprisingly stepped forward.

"What if we don't command them to do anything?"

"Then I'll shock them all for shits and giggles. Mostly for giggles. Any other question?"

"Why are you doing this!? What have we ever done to you?!"

Asahina called.

"Fuck you that's why. Any other question? Specifically one's that aren't retarded."

Asahina and Sakura looked like they were going to beat the pair with their canes but Monokuma grasp on that cane of his stopped all chances of that. Maizono stepped forward this time.

"What can we force them to do?"

"Ah good question. For the most part you can force the ho to do anything you want but with a few exception. Asking them to go into the women's locker room where they will be shot by the turrets is forbidden, really anything that involves sending them off to be instantly killed is forbidden. Other than that you can do whatever you want. I'll even remove one of the rules for you all."

Chihiro slowly walked forward, nervously looking up at her tormentor.

"What rule is that?"

"The rule where students are not allowed to be intimate with each other.

"WHAT?!"

"It means you guys can fuck and screw as much as you want and I won't dog you for it. Come on you know you want to. I'm sure Mondo wants to."

Monokuma started to pelvic thrust, leaving the entire room awkward and embarrassing. As messed up as it is Naegi was happy that it was someone other than him getting bagged on.

"W-WHAT I-I wouldn't do that to a lady...I mean I would...b-but not unless we were dating for awhile and she said it was ok."

Mondo rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Ok sure you will. Anyways I've taken up enough of your time now. Go cause some despair up in here. I expect good things from you all!"

With that said everyone turned around and walked with their companions. Or everyone turned around and left with ho's. Whichever works.

"Oh and Junko."

"Yeah ?"

Both Naegi and the model stopped.

"Make sure you don't fuck Naegi too roughly. You wouldn't want to break him and leave the other ladies hanging now would you?"

Monokuma threw his head back and laughed. Junko blushed to a point where her whole face was beat red. Naegi wasn't doing much better. Why the hell Monokuma have make things so awkward?

"Junko"

The super model flinched.

"Y-y-yeah"

"Don't listen to him, I know you would never do anything like that. I trust you."

Junko widened her eyes for a moment then turn to a neutral expression.

"Your far too trusting Naegi."

Laughing and awkwardly rubbing the back of his head, he tried to play it off. After all what she said wasn't entirely wrong.

"Your probably right about that. But in any case I know I can trust you and that's all that matters right?"

Naegi imagined the situation was pretty awkward right now and he needed to get out, lest he make an idiot out of himself even further.

"A-Anyways we should go see what the others are doing."

"Yeah...right."

With that said Naegi and Junko left to go find the others. Naegi could only hope that things will work out fine. Besides he was sure none of the girls would do something bad to them...right? Looking back over to Junko he smiled. Things were definitely going to be alright... At least that was what he was going to keep telling himself.

Behind him the fashion model simply stared ahead at the boy in front of her, losing herself in thought.

"I'm sorry Naegi, I like you a lot but I don't want to hurt you. Please...forgive me."

The model continued to walk down the halls to the cafeteria, where the others more than likely gather, with a boy she had a crush on since the time he smiled at her. She hoped that her secret would be safe from everyone. It was better for Naegi to like Junko Enoshima then to meet her. To meet the super high school level soldier. To meet Mukuro Ikusaba.

"Junko, you alright?"

Quickly she snapped herself in focus.

"Yeah, just thinking how much fun we're going to have!"

The imposter inwardly slapped herself. Now she came off as a pervert. Naegi eat your heart out. If there was one thing good about this, it was that Junko was going to be the one blamed.

"Oh, well...ok then. Thanks I'm sure spending time with you will be fun too."

As he flashed his signature smile Mukuro couldn't help but disagree with Monokuma words. To her, he was one of the most attractive guys she had ever met in her entire life. If she could tap that ass, then she could die a happy woman. If only she could...if only she could. Clutching the cane in her hand Mukuro could feel a smile form on her lips. If only she could... and now she can.

**Alrighty then now that, that's over with I hope you enjoyed. Yeah it had some drama at the end but hey, it was mostly humor right? Anyways a lot of smut and sex is coming at yeah sometime in the next chapter or two so look forward to some dirty fun. Yay! Please comment on this story and right your reviews. The first review ****might**** get their ideas added to the next chapter. See ya! :)**


End file.
